No One Would Listen
by Yistherumgone
Summary: What would happen if Christine decided that Erik has give Christine more love then Raoul. Will they live Happily everafter or is this to good to be true?[PhantomXChristine]
1. Chapter 1

1

No One Would Listen

Hey everyone well I don't own The Phantom of the Opera but that's ok because I can decide how I want it to continue)

* * *

The fading sound of Christine and the frops voices burned Erik to a point when his heart shattered like glass, literally. He had just made it down the dark tunnel when the sound of voices drew his attention.

"Hey look over here! It's and organ! This could cost a fortune." one man said.

"And look at these, music sheets these could be sold to Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin for a reasonable price." another continued.

Erik could not stand to here such an outrage! Anger poured through his veins and he was just about to go back to his lair and do something those men would regret when a familiar voice began to speak:

"Good Monsieurs, why on earth are you taking something that is not yours?" Christine asked.

'_Why on earth is she here? She should have been long gone.' _Erik thought.

"I'm sorry Mme. But we believe the Phantom would be here, we have thoroughly searched the secteur... Wait are you not Mme Daae? Didn't the Phantom take you of your will?" There was a few moments of silence, to Erik it seemed an eternity. But finally she began to speak.

"Yes Monsieur I am Christine Daae but, the Phantom did no such thing! It was a mere act. I was down here in search of him myself". By now Erik was already peering through the curtain and could tell that Christine handled what she had set out to do, for the mob had dispensed. There was just one person left in her presence. The Phantom himself.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

1

Hey Phantom Fans so glad that u like it! Here's more!

* * *

Chapter 2

She stood there nervously as if she wasn't sure of what to do next. Erik watched her as she ran her fingers on the beautiful organ.

"Christine, why..." She jerked around and smiled.

"Erik I love you. You showed me the light in your darkness. Passion burned in your song. You cared for me as a child and I love you with all my heart." She was now crying and she ran into his arms. She dug her face into his chest.

"Christine I love you..." He sang softly. She must have been full of fatigue for after he said those four words she drifted onto the ground. _'Wow I cannot believe she chose me! But, what can I give her?' _he thought. He laid her onto the swan bed and carefully covered her with a blanket, he closed the shade, and sat on the piano bench to think.

_There was running. Yelling. Tears. Bloodshed. Finally there were two _silhouettes _in the shape of bodies. One_ _of them over the other. The bodies became clearer and clearer until finally..._ "NO!"

Christine shot up covered in sweat. Erik sat at the edge of the elegantly crafted swan bed with a look of worry. "Mon Ange are alright? I heard screaming. You do not look well." She touched his masked cheek with the palm of her hand. "Erik... You don't have to wear your mask in front of me. I don't fear you, your face just reveals the beauty that lies inside." Erik could not believe what he just heard. No one ever showed him compassion, better yet no one called him beautiful. He found tears running down his cheek and quickly wiped them away. "Christine you complete me and have more beauty then anyone can ever have. My mask is off for you and only you. Now, what was your nightmare?" She looked at him with an empty look. "I don't remember all I do recall is 2 dark figures and that's all." He looked worried but shook it off with a smile.

"Its ok do not fret I'm here." She smiled they like to smile to each other lol

"Erik I wanna be with you and only you the kiss we shared changed me."

"Then my dear let me remind you..." and they began the acts of love no not what your thinking! Its to early!

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone glad to have phans who enjoy my story! Sad thing is not gonna be able to be in touch. I'll try to write some more! So here it goes

* * *

Chapter 3

Christine awoke to the sound of soft familiar music. She was well rested and felt as if a book case was lifted from her shoulders. She got out of bed and walked to the organ. An outline of a man shown in the dimmed candlelight. She put her hands and covered Erik's eyes.

"Guess who?" Erik smiled and gently grabbed her wrists and before she knew it she was sitting on his lap.

"Mme it is not right to frighten others in that sort." Erik said with a smirk.

"Monsieur I apologize I hadn't a clue you were afraid of ghosts." Erik gave a long sigh and the mood changed.

"Its not the ghosts I fear, it's my inner demons that seem to creep up on me." She took of his mask and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you Erik. What happened in the past should stay there. It's the future that you look to, and mon ange I am in it." She took her arms and put it around his neck and was just about to kiss her when Erik pulled away.

"Christine this is not the life you want. Your heart belongs with music. I gave you my voice but you must further your career and I delay that." He put his head down and did not look at Christine.

"Erik I don't have a voice without you beside me, my passion for music disappears. The only way I can further my career is if your with me." Erik rose his head and looked very sad like regrets his next move. His sad face turns to anger and he bursts out:

"I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! YOU BROKE ME WHEN YOU LEFT WITH THAT FROP! YOU GAVE BACK YOUR RING AND DENIED ME! YOU KISSED HIM, YOU WANTED TO STAY WITH HIM, WHY DID YOU LEAVE?" Tears ran down his cheeks and Christine was soon to follow. They took in each others sadness and soon fell asleep in an embrace.

End Chapter

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the slopiness. I'll see you guys Thursday! Is Christine gonna explain other reasons for leaving Raoul? Catch in next time!

Your Loyal Servant,

WB


End file.
